1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stationary sliding bar for guidance of a traveling fiber material web, notably a paper or cardboard web.
2. Description of the Related Art
The textbook "Die Papierfabrikation und ihre Maschinen" Paper Manufacture and Its Machines! by F. Muller. II. Vol. 1938, page 467, (Sketch No. 300) shows in the area of a rotary slitter a so-called non-slit web spreader, which after longitudinal slitting of the paper web passes the slit webs to a winding system.
EP 0 643 168 A1 discloses in FIGS. 3-6 a plurality of so-called air flotation beams, comprised each of a hollow profile beam which on its side away from the paper web has a plurality of blowing air orifices. These air flotation beams are normally arranged on the outlet end of a web coater, and at that, on the coated web side. Involving considerable expense to feed blowing air, care is taken that the fresh sized, and thus still moist, side of the paper web in no way makes direct contact with the air flotation beam.